SciFi Geek
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Hey guys, I'm not dead! So Beastboy's girlfriend breaks up with him on the terms that he's "Nothing more than a sci-fi geek" but Raven shows him that that's not necessarily a bad thing. You guys already know me,you know there's gonna be fluff Please R


**Hey guys!**

**Great news I'm not dead!**

**On an even better note I decided to make a story for you guys=)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans….otherwise I wouldn't be writing FANfiction…on another note I also don't own any shows or franchises mentioned. Thank you.**

**Anyways ENJOY!**

****

"But Chelsea-"

"No, Beastboy! All you ever seem to care about is you stupid Sci-Fi, it's over goodbye!"

The brunette stormed out of Titans Tower, as Beastboy slumped into the couch cushions and turned back to the Doctor Who episode he was watching.

"What did I do wrong?" he asked aloud, not expecting an answer.

"Do you want me to list it chronologically? Or alphabetically?" a voice deadpanned.

The changeling jumped in his seat-startled- and turned toward the new person and sighed as he saw Raven walk around the couch and take the seat opposite him.

"What are you doing here?" the green teen asked curiously.

"I heard what happened between you and your girlfriend" the empath trailed off, "or your ex-girlfriend, are you ok?"

The green teen sighed and slumped against the couch cushions.

"Not really, but I'll survive." He smiled softly, then looked over the half-demon and quirked an eyebrow.

"Interesting attire you've got there Rae."

She quirked an eyebrow and glanced down at her white ballet flats with black skinnies and her blue baby doll 'Keep calm and don't blink' t-shirt.

"A girl can like doctor who can't she?" she asked rhetorically, daring him to challenge her.

Beastboy chuckled, nodding as he turned back to the screen.

"You're not looking to bad yourself green bean."

He grinned appreciatively, in his black doctor who shirt with a red Dalek on the front with the word 'EXTERMINATE' printed across the front, khaki colored skinnies, purple converse and a purple slouch beanie.

"Thanks Rae."

She rolled her eyes but let the nickname slide as she continued to watch Doctor Who with him silently.

The silence was broken several minutes however later by the changeling's sigh.

The half-demon looked over questioningly, and beastboy looked over and gave an apologetic look.

"Sorry Raven, it's just….I don't get why she thinks I'm nothing more than a sci-fi geek."

He was shocked when instead of sympathetic words, laughter came out.

Looking over, his eyes proved he wasn't hearing things as he saw the dark enchantress in hysterics.

After several minutes of non-stop laughter Raven looked back at Beastboy and tried to keep a straight face.

"Really Beastboy?"

The green teen sighed exasperatedly.

"Yes! Really!"

A few more breathy chuckles escaped the empath before she began talking.

"Beastboy, you're wearing a Daleks T-shirt."

"Yes but-"

She pulled up his shirt ever so slightly to show his belt,

"Your belt has a Boba Fett belt buckle. And your key ring has a LED lightsaber keychain, Tardis and a Cyberman plush."

"I know-"

"Your beanie has a star trek insignia pin on it."

"Umm yeah-"

"Empty your pockets."

He cocked an eyebrow at her, "Wha-"

"Do it Beastboy"

Sighing in defeat, the changeling emptied out his pockets and handed the items to the empath.

Raven looked through the items and held each up individually.

"You have a nano recorder." She stated with a hint of disbelief.

"What if the silent invade-" at her cold gaze he stopped his argument and hung his head in defeat as she went through the rest of his belongings.

"You have the tenth doctor's sonic screwdriver."

"Yeah"

"Why not the eleventh's?" she asked curiously.

"I like the tenth better." He shrugged.

She nodded, and opened up his Darth Vader wallet and held back a laugh.

"You have a Starfleet Academy membership card, as well as a Torchwood License?"

He blushed and grinned sheepishly.

The empath finally did laugh after seeing the look on his face.

"Now let's see….." she trailed off as she reached around his neck.

The boy began to feel the tips of his ears grow hot as he was about to ask her what she was doing when suddenly she let out a yell of triumph.

"Ah-hah!"

Tugging ever so slightly the half-demon pulled out a set of bronze-colored octagonal dog tags on a bronze chain.

"And you wear Battlestar Galactica dog tags, and you wonder why she thought you were a sci-fi geek?"

He blushed and pulled back from her, letting the dog tags clunk softly onto his chest.

"Well, if I do remember correctly; it was **you** who got me these." He responded by holding one up to her that read in bold font '**G. LOGAN**'

She nodded her head, and smiled softly at him.

"I didn't say being a sci-fi geek is a bad thing. Look"

She reached into her pocket and held out a small object for him to see.

"Is that River Song's sonic screwdriver?" he asked with a knowing smirk on his face.

She blushed and wrapped both of her hands around it protectively.

"Yeah-" she glared, "your point?"

The changeling backed off, and held his hands up in surrender.

"Uh….you were saying?" he sweat-dropped. An angry Raven was definitely not something he wanted on his plate.

She minutely smiled once more and softly said, "What you like is what you like, and you have to find someone who's interested in the same things you are, or if not at first- at least cares enough to try it out."

He smiled and then a smirk donned his face as he looked at her,

"Hey Raven?"

She looked up, "Yeah?"

His smirk grew, "How exactly did you know the names to all the stuff I had?"

"W-well" she stuttered.

She looked up into his piercing eyes, and covered her face with her hands.

"I started watching the shows."

He looked at her confused.

"Why? You never liked Sci-Fi before."

"I know, but you liked it."

Realization dawned on him, and he smiled softly at her.

"I like you too."

She looked up smiled shyly at him.

"Good." She told him, pecking him on the cheek quickly before pulling back.

"Hey Beastboy" the empath asked, grinning mischievously.

"Yeah?" the dazed changeling asked.

Raven's grin grew as she pulled out her sonic screwdriver and fake-zapped him.

"Tag, you're it." She stated before taking off down the hall.

Beastboy looked on shocked, before a wide-grin took over his face and he pulled out his own sonic screwdriver.

"Oh it's on!"

And he bolted after her, Raven giggling the whole time he was chasing her.

Because sometimes it's not bad to be into things that other people find weird, as long as there is someone who accepts you for you.

**END**

**Woo-Hoo!**

**So what did you guys think?**

**To answer the un-asked question, yes I am into Sci-Fi**

**And Doctor Who Rocks!**

**Hoped you guys enjoyed this,**

**Please RxR!**

**Spidey Out!**


End file.
